This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in one example described below, more particularly provides for reducing erosion due to fluid discharge in wells.
Fluids are sometimes discharged into casing which lines a wellbore. For example, in gravel packing, fracturing, stimulation, conformance and other types of operations, fluids are discharged from a tubular string in the wellbore. At least in gravel packing and fracturing operations, the fluid can be flowed with abrasive particles (e.g., sand, proppant, etc.) therein, and the resulting abrasive slurry can increase erosion of well structures.
Accordingly, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of reducing erosion of casing and other structures in wells.